TANTO LA QUERÍA
by Stear's Girl
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ÉPOCA ACTUAL. Terry ha vuelto a los escenarios, después de un parón de varios años para reorganizar su vida. Entre bastidores, supersticiones y teatro clásico, el actor dará el último paso en su retorno al mundo artístico. ¿Lo acompañas?
1. Chapter 1

Minific terryfan dedicado a sus seguidoras, pero en especial, a una gran amiga mía que ¡no es terryfan! **Friditas** espero que mi humilde trabajo te guste, me inspiré en una conocida canción de Sabina, en el teatro clásico, y en sus supersticiones.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Los periódicos más prestigiosos, tanto en Londres, como en París, Nueva York, Los Ángeles, o Chicago; se hacían eco de una importante noticia proveniente de la farándula. Todos repetían, sin apenas cambiar alguna palabra, la nota publicada por la revista especializada en teatro y cine más famosa del mundo. Internet y sus múltiples aplicaciones bullían con el escueto comunicado de prensa, proveniente de la oficina de representación del artista, el cual fue reproducido en cientos de sitios y páginas.

 _"_ _Después de casi cinco años de silencio escénico, volcado en su faceta de guionista y director, la revelación juvenil de las tablas y el celuloide, Terrence Baker; anuncia su triunfal regreso a los escenarios. Y como no hay plazo que no llegue, ni fecha que no se cumpla; el próximo 18 de abril, unos cuantos afortunados que pudieron conseguir una entrada tendrán el privilegio de presenciar el retorno de quien, a juicio de todos los críticos teatrales, es el mejor actor de su generación. El señor Baker regresa con un espectáculo unipersonal variado en la misma función, que será la única que ofrecerá antes de volver al circuito teatral con un montaje al estilo tradicional. El primer acto del programa, consiste en fragmentos del famoso poema gótico de Robert Browning_ Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came(1,), _y del conocidísimo_ Hamlet _shakesperiano, Mientras que del segundo monólogo, su oficina de representación ha informado que es de la propia autoría del actor. También sabemos que ofrecerá algunos monólogos que forman parte de obras muy conocidas, como el de Hamlet, y alguna otra sorpresa para sus admiradores. Según su publirrelacionista, se trata de un trabajo intenso, dramático, sincero y, en gran medida, autobiográfico_

Varios medios añadían:

 _Estamos a la expectativa de las impresiones que nos confíen los espectadores; y dichos comentarios serán publicados el próximo número._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

El gran día, pequeño teatro estaba lleno a rebosar. No era el recinto más grande de Nueva York, ni mucho menos. De hecho, se trata de un pequeño local más bien descuidado en Off-Broadway; pero donde se han montado puestas en escena de gran calidad argumental y actoral. Como no tiene necesidades económicas, Terry decidió ofrecer sus monólogos en aquel pequeño santuario de la actuación, que han honrado monstruos del escenario del calibre de su propia madre; por la cual renunció a todo vínculo paterno, al punto de cambiar su apellido por Baker.

« _Que en Gloria esté_ » musitó el hombre, automáticamente. La diva Eleanor Baker, había perdido la batalla contra el cáncer hacía casi cuatro años. Habría sido insoportable, si no hubiera estado Ella para reconfortarlo con su cariño y optimistas cuidados.

« _Ella_ »

Terry suspiró nostálgico, dio un último repaso a su aspecto; comprobando a través del espejo de su camerino. Y una vez que hubo aprobado el conjunto de formal smoking, y se atusó un poco el sedoso cabello castaño; tomó del galán de noche que había entre el espejo y la puerta, un sombrero de copa y una gran capa negra. Se calzó el sombrero de distintas formas, hasta encontrar una que le satisfizo –dejando algunos graciosos mechones castaños caer por su frente-; y por fin salió hacia el escenario.

Notó con satisfacción que, aunque conservara muchos rituales previos a cada función –como los toreros tienen los suyos antes de salir al ruedo-; había uno que ya no estaba. Su camerino, en otros tiempos, estaba presidido por un carrito en el que reposaban varias botellas de champagne, convenientemente enfriadas en su cubo con hielos. Pero los días de vino y rosas, de mujeres y desenfreno, habían quedado en el pasado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en apagar las luces, cuando abandonó su camerino. De todas formas Charlie, su fiel asistente, se encargaría como siempre de esas minucias; a fin de que el divo de la actuación no distrajera su genio en fruslerías. Como sea, su asistente se aseguró de dejar una única luz encendida, una pequeña bombilla que sustituía la vela que; en otros tiempos, se dejaba en los camerinos para alejar a los fantasmas. Había muchas más supersticiones teatrales que Terry conocía, pero como joven instruido, no creía en ellas; aunque dejaba que la veterana gente del teatro siguiera respetándolas, siempre y cuando no interfirieran con su trabajo. Sin embargo esta noche, siguiendo la estela de otros seres transgresores, el escenario estaría lleno de referentes que, en el argot del teatro, daban mala suerte.

Y los recuerdos de una discusión se agolpan en su mente…

 _-¡Maldita sea, Terry, si el teatro se incendia será por tu culpa!_ –exclamó alarmada su vieja amiga y compañera de trabajo Karen Kleiss, cuando el actor le explicó sus planes sobre el vestuario y atrezzo para su monólogo.

 _-Karen, es mi monólogo, ¿no dices que nunca hay que limitar la capacidad creativa de la gente?_ –contestó Terry, con un tono de voz que imitaba al de su amiga actriz.

Ella, entre enfadada y divertida, hace un mohín. ¡Cuánto se quieren y respetan! Los dos son actores de raza, comprometidos, responsables… aunque con el tiempo la Kleiss ha demostrado además tener una gran capacidad administrativa; y por ello Terry la eligió como su representante y a veces hasta le ha dirigido en sus obras.

 _-Yo sólo te aviso que si llega una multa, por lo que sea, te la descontaré de tus ganancias._

 _-De acuerdo._ –contesta el actor, encogiéndose de hombros – _En la vida, para hacer algo grande hay que correr riesgos. Te recuerdo que tú misma diste un gran salto de valor hace un par de años, querida, y, a pesar de haber estado en desacuerdo, te apoyé sin condiciones._

Karen se sonroja, descolocada, aunque contesta rápidamente.

 _-Pero salió bien, Terry. Esto, no lo sé…_

Depositando un beso cariñoso en la pelirroja coronilla de su amiga, Terry le sonríe antes de alejarse para continuar sus ensayos.

Terry había cultivado minuciosamente una imagen pública de excentricidad y dramatismo mezclada con misterio. Le gustaba que le describieran como un _poète maudit_ decimonónico, marcado por la tragedia; al igual que sus admirados Rimbaud y Verlaine. No sólo admiraba su calidad como poetas, sino que sentía que había cierta similitud entre sus historias de amor, tal vez por los abruptos finales en ambas y la consecuente imposibilidad de concluirlas felizmente.

Con paso seguro y ¡silbando! –una superstición muy negativa en el argot teatral- atravesó el poco trayecto que le quedaba, esperó a que las bambalinas lo descubrieran como flor abriéndose y, casi sin darse cuenta, se vio de cara al ansioso público. Era increíble la magia que sentía en cada función, pero esta vez; quizás por la ocasión y la sobriedad, las emociones fueron más intensas.

En sus butacas y palcos, las caras de los espectadores eran todo un poema. El actor se había esforzado en decorar el escenario de la forma más iconoclasta posible, incluyendo en él todos los elementos de mal fario que pudo recordar. No faltaban la pluma de pavorreal, un cartel de Macbeth decorando la negra pared del escenario; y para rematar, la entrada del actor silbando y llevando en el cuello un gran pañuelo amarillo, anudado al estilo Beau Brummel. La preocupación de Karen y el staff era totalmente comprensible.

 _-Muy bien, que empiece el espectáculo. ¡Jódete Molière!_ –comentó para sí mismo el joven, acomodando el pañuelo amarillo de su cuello.

Las caras atónitas de los asistentes al teatro eran sobrecogedoras, como un mudo ejército de ojos muy abiertos. Terry sabía el motivo, y en cierto modo compartía la impresión. Sin embargo, su diablillo interior sonreía satisfecho. El motivo de aquella satisfacción, que henchía su pecho, y le hacía esbozar esa sonrisa pícara que gustaba tanto a sus admiradoras; no sólo era el asombro del público por verle reaparecer tras cinco años fuera de las tablas. Lo que realmente lo tiene feliz, además del teatro lleno, es que sus espectadores sean tan conocedores del argot teatral. De ahí su asombro ante los elementos de "mala suerte" colocados en el escenario.

Sin dilación, se dispuso a ofrecer su espectáculo. Hizo una leve señal a los encargados de luces, para dejar un único foco iluminando su figura durante la representación.

Dio un paso firme y audaz al frente, y mirando hacia su público, sin fijar la vista en nadie en particular, comenzó el monólogo maldito que encabezaba la función.

 _-My first thought was, he lied in every word,_

 _That hoary cripple, with malicious eye_

 _Askance to watch the working of his lie…_

Mientras recitaba el sombrío monólogo; el joven experimentó un gran alivio de volver a los escenarios, a donde él sabía que pertenecía incluso antes de nacer. El poema de Browning y lo siguiente que iba a recitar, parte del acto V de Hamlet con el cráneo de Yorick; le recordaban particularmente a sus años en el Colegio San Pablo, pues una de sus innumerables travesuras fue recitar dichos monólogos en la capilla del colegio; para escándalo de las monjas.

Sonrió para sus adentros, al recordar que no había perdido la pasión por el teatro, y darse cuenta que ya desde entonces tenía los textos memorizados e interiorizados. Movía las manos con gracia, el cuerpo con la galante apostura de siempre; pero la voz ya no era la de aquel adolescente, sino madura, aterciopelada y bien modulada. Era la voz de un hombre que había crecido con su cuerpo y su mente; aunque la madurez interior hubiese tardado más en llegar. Apretó el puño, rabioso, pensando en ello.

¡Cuánto lamentaba haber hecho el tonto durante tantos años! Pero aún hay tiempo, se dijo; todo ello sin perder el hilo de la función.

Una vez terminó de recitar " _Childe Roland_ …", dejó que el público aplaudiera un par de minutos, pero en cuanto cogió un cráneo de atrezzo, dispuesto en una pequeña mesa al fondo del escenario; volvió a hacerse un silencio sepulcral en el recinto.

Suspiró largamente y, alzando el cráneo de la mesa, dio inicio al célebre extracto de la conocida obra de Shakespeare.

 _-...Y esa otra, ¿por qué no podría ser la calavera de un letrado? ¿Adónde se fueron sus equívocos y sutilezas, sus litigios, sus interpretaciones, sus embrollos? ¿Por qué sufre ahora que ese bribón, grosero, le golpee contra la pared, con el azadón lleno de barro?... ¡Y no dirá palabra acerca de un hecho tan criminal! –_ Dejó el cráneo y cogió otro, y mirándolo sesudamente, continuó - _Éste sería, quizás, mientras vivió, un gran comprador de tierras, con sus obligaciones y reconocimientos, transacciones, seguridades mutuas, pagos, recibos... Ve aquí el arriendo de sus arriendos, y el cobro de sus cobranzas; todo ha venido a parar en una calavera llena de lodo. Los títulos de los bienes que poseyó cabrían difícilmente en su ataúd. Y, no obstante eso, todas las fianzas y seguridades recíprocas de sus adquisiciones no le han podido asegurar otra posesión que la de un espacio pequeño, capaz de cubrirse con un par de sus escrituras... ¡Oh! ¡Y a su opulento sucesor tampoco le quedará más!_

Cada palabra era pronunciada con el justo volumen y entonación; haciendo énfasis en los momentos más intensos del monólogo. Los espectadores contemplaban arrobados el espectáculo. Terry por sí solo llenaba el escenario, abarcaba toda la atmósfera, contagiando a los asistentes con los sentimientos de cada personaje representado.

Finalmente, cogió el tercer cráneo de los que reposaban en la sobria mesa del escenario, el que carecía de algunas piezas dentales, y mirándolo fijamente como si no hubiera nadie en el teatro; habló.

 _-¡Ay! ¡Pobre Yorick! Yo le conocí..., era un hombre sumamente gracioso de la más fecunda imaginación. Me acuerdo que siendo yo niño me llevó mil veces sobre sus hombros... y ahora su vista me llena de horror; y oprimido el pecho palpita... Aquí_ –pasando el dedo por la incompleta dentadura- _estuvieron aquellos labios donde yo di besos sin número. ¿Qué se hicieron tus burlas, tus brincos, tus cantares y aquellos chistes repentinos que de ordinario animaban la mesa con alegre estrépito? Ahora, falto ya enteramente de músculos, ni aún puedes reírte de tu propia deformidad... Ve al tocador de alguna de nuestras damas y dile, para excitar su risa, que porque se ponga una pulgada de afeite en el rostro; al fin habrá de experimentar esta misma transformación..._

Cuando hubo terminado, la ovación recibida fue atronadora. Ah, si supieran el torrente de sensaciones que ello le provocaba… naturalmente, agradecía en el fondo de su alma la entrega del público. Pero el rabioso aplauso le dolía en el alma, pues le sabía a poco. Era como hacer el amor, y no poder llegar al orgasmo. Doloroso e insatisfactorio, física y emocionalmente.

Hizo la esperada reverencia al público, dando por finalizado el primer acto de su espectáculo. El escenario se iba llenando de rosas, y su aroma se esparcía por las tablas que sostenían el peso del actor. El telón se cerró y las luces del patio de butacas se encendieron; para dar paso al intermedio, durante el cual los asistentes se dedicaron a hablar entre ellos, alabando el extraordinario trabajo de Terrence Baker; digno heredero de su madre. Los palcos parecían pequeñas islas, habitadas por personas en estado de éxtasis, que se olvidaban de los prejuicios sociales charlando con los camareros que les llevaban las bebidas.

Y se preguntaban en qué consistiría el segundo acto. Pronto lo sabrían.

Agotado por el esfuerzo y los sentimientos, Terry entró fatigosamente a su camerino; donde Charlie ya lo esperaba con una bandeja llena de frutas variadas, pan, queso, y una botella de agua de Vichy bien helada. Desde hace años, Terry no prueba gota de alcohol.

 _-Gracias, Charlie, ¿qué haría sin ti_? –comenta el actor.

Su asistente sonríe avergonzado.

 _-Pues lo de antes, ¿no, jefe? Lo mismo que yo: bebernos hasta el agua de los floreros, ir de polizontes en los barcos, y meternos en peleas y líos. Mi madre…_

Ahora Terry es quien se pone colorado.

 _-Sí, Charlie, ya sé… tu madre está muy agradecida de que hayas enderezado desde que trabajas conmigo. Pero te digo lo de siempre: si tú no lo quieres, no sales de tus problemas._

Charlie asintió solemnemente, y dejó a su jefe en el camerino; porque hay mucho trabajo y el actor necesita un momento de reflexión y descanso en soledad.

 _Continúa..._

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les parece esta vuelta al teatro de Terry?**_

 _ **El mundo de los escenarios, pero el serio, el del teatro clásico, me resulta fascinante.**_

 _ **Me encantará ver comentarios :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y aquí os dejo la segunda parte de este sencillo trabajo, gracias por leerlo. El shi "Neal y Karen" no ha sido idea mía, sino de mi querida Friditas; en su maravilloso fic "Un Final Esperado".  
**_

* * *

Charlie asintió solemnemente, y dejó a su jefe en el camerino; porque hay mucho trabajo y el actor necesita un momento de reflexión y descanso en soledad.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Mientras tanto, Karen Kleiss aprovecha el entreacto para dirigirse a uno de los sencillos palcos del recinto. En el camino, da algunas instrucciones a sus asistentes, y atiende a periodistas y fans. Pero como tiene prisa, se despide cortésmente de todos.

Su bella melena pelirroja es lo primero que vería cualquier ocupante del palco, siempre que la joven traspase la puerta. Detrás de ella, un empleado del teatro ha recibido alguna instrucción, porque se oye responderle a la actriz.

 _-Sí, señorita Kleiss, ya tenemos todo preparado. Matherson averiguó el monto de la multa. No es mucho, no se preocupe…_

 _-Señorita Kleiss… señorita Kleiss_ –gruñe el único hombre ocupante del palco.

Karen sonríe enternecida, y se acerca a besarle.

 _-Neal, cariño, ya te dije que no lo hacen con mala intención. Simplemente ya están acostumbrados a llamarme Kleiss._

El señorito besa de forma posesiva a su mujer, y contesta malhumorado.

 _-Ya, Karen, ¡pero es que nos casamos hace más de dos años! Estoy seguro de que ese bastardo de Grandchester les paga para llamarte Kleiss en mi presencia…_

Ella se ríe con ganas, liberando un poco de la tensión del estreno.

 _-No, no, mi amor. Terry está muy ocupado con sus cosas. Y aunque no lo creas, es incapaz de hacer algo que me lastime, aunque tenga que perderse la ocasión de hacerte rabiar…_

Siguieron hablando de cosas intrascendentes, aunque es obvio que están muy enamorados. Casarse con Neal Leagan fue aquel salto de valor del que Terry le hablaba. Ella estaba en la cúspide de su carrera pero, contrario a lo que se esperaban prensa y compañeros; su largo noviazgo y posterior matrimonio con el caprichoso heredero la han hecho más famosa… y feliz.

La joven se acurruca al lado de su marido, dispuestos a disfrutar del espectáculo. Ya habrá tiempo de enfrentarse a multas, prensa y quejas de los trabajadores del teatro.

* * *

De repente, las luces se apagaron de nuevo. El silencio regresó al teatro, como si fuese un templo sagrado, y esperaran que apareciera un dios. El telón se fue abriendo al ritmo normal, pero el ansia del público hizo eterna la espera.

Y tras él, ahí estaba de nuevo Terry Baker. Con el mismo escenario extremadamente austero –y malfariado-, y con la misma ropa del primer acto. El público pasó por alto aquellos detalles, concentrado en la mirada azul cobalto del actor, en su presencia, expectantes.

Terry acercó una vieja silla de madera, que hacía juego a la desvencijada mesa del _atrezzo_ ; y se sentó en ella, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. Pareció reflexionar un momento, mirando hacia el suelo sin ver nada en particular, con la luz del foco haciendo resplandecer su hermoso cabello castaño. Levantó la cabeza, y comenzó a hablar. No era un monólogo ya escrito y ensayado, sino todo improvisación; aunque el público no lo sabía.

 _-Que me cuelguen si esa no fue la relación más breve que he tenido; y eso que, como todos los lectores de prensa del corazón saben; nunca me he distinguido por ser un hombre de romances largos._

No hacía falta que dijera el nombre de la dama en cuestión. Fue un romance de dominio público.

Encendió un cigarrillo, que sacó de una elegante pitillera de plata; el único regalo que conserva del viejo duque. Lo encendió con parsimonia, como si el acto formara parte del montaje. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, al reconocer en algunas mujeres del público, la misma cara de escándalo que hacían las monjas al verle fumar en el colegio.

« _Y la de Candy_ …»

Gruñó disgustado, pero los espectadores no lo percibieron. Continuó con su monólogo, asegurándose de usar un lenguaje llano, accesible y, a veces, hasta demasiado franco o grosero.

 _-Yo hacía lo mismo en cada noviazgo: divertirme un tiempo, y después sin variar, comenzaba con mis andanzas; que obviamente causaban peleas. Después, podía engatuzar a la chica para volver o despacharla, según me conviniera. Una cena de lujo, un viaje a París, unas joyas… o nada. Todo dependía de cuánto me gustara la mujer en cuestión; el tamaño del escándalo que me hiciera, o cuánto podría perjudicar a mis intereses._

Torció el gesto con amargura.

 _-Pero ella no lloró ni gritó. Ni siquiera se mostró indiferente, como para hacerse la interesante; más bien ¡se rió! ¡La muy pu…_ -se autocensuró, como si su madre estuviera a punto de reprenderlo, riéndose de su extraño puritanismo- … _la muy malvada se rió en toda mi jeta!_

Después de levantar un momento la cabeza, echando un vistazo a uno de los palcos; dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Disfrutó tanto del sabor del tabaco, como de la reacción del público. Por las caras de algunos, sabía que eran de esos talibanes antitabaco. Y sonrió con picardía, comprendiendo que al día siguiente su representante se subiría por las paredes, al recibir la denuncia y multa de Sanidad.

« _Que se joda. Por una vez no sacará dinero de mí, sino que seré causa de que pague algo…»_

Y él se aseguraría de estar presente cuando llegasen la denuncia y la factura para pagar la multa. Pero eso sería después, ahora tocaba continuar con su trabajo.

 _-Sí señores, se rió. Yo no supe qué hacer, me quedé en blanco escuchando su carcajada cínica y a la vez espontánea. Se supone que soy un actor con cierta experiencia, habituado a improvisar y hablar en público; pero…_ -suspiró entre sorprendido y triste _-la reacción de esta mujer me dejó completamente descolocado. Creí que sería como las demás: que iba a patalear un poco, a llorar mucho y quizás; a enfadarse un tiempo, pero que volvería a mí. Pero con sólo verla, supe que había metido la pata y que no había marcha atrás…_

Tal vez relacionando la expresión "meter la pata", con la realidad, movió una de sus sólidas piernas, buscando la comodidad que llevaba años en espera.

 _-Pero no hizo nada de eso, y es que ella no es como las demás. Me dejó ¡es la primera y única vez que me dejan!... y me sentí como un perro abandonado en la carretera. Y aunque ella es buena, también es muy sincera. Brutalmente sincera: dice lo que piensa, sobre todo cuando está enfadada._ –sonríe con tristeza- _No se dejó nada, me dijo algunos insultos que ni siquiera sé qué significan exactamente… pero que sin duda mereceré._

Da una calada a su cigarrillo, ante la expectación del público y continúa.

 _-¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba en mi mejor momento: triunfaba con Hamlet, y me anotaba muchos goles fuera de la cancha. Las mujeres iban y venían, pero todas me dijeron, en un momento u otro, que era un auténtico hijo de… ¿Tenían razón? Seguramente. Pero a ella yo sí quería quererla bien, ¡fue mi amor adolescente! Le había perdido la pista durante años y yo sólo quería… quería…_

Notó que perdía un poco los estribos, y no le gustó, porque se suponía que iba a ser un monólogo impersonal y, hasta cierto punto, despreocupado. Respiró profundamente varias veces, para poder proseguir con calma. ¡Era un actor premiado, caramba!

 _-Sólo que no pensé que su reacción fuera esa. No me hizo un drama: primero se rió y luego enumeró mis infinitos fallos, salpicando sus frases con algunas groserías que parecían aprendidas en una cantina de muelle. Siendo ella, tan sincera, aventurera, descarada, audaz… probablemente las habrá aprendido ahí._

Entornando los ojos al dar otra calada al cigarrillo, la recordó en aquella tarde en que la volvió a ver. Piel blanca y suave, con una pléyade de graciosas pecas… piernas de infarto, los mismos ojos verdes y cautivadores. La masa de rizos rubios, igual de indomables que en San Pablo.

Había ido al hospital infantil por una idea de Karen, hacía ¿cinco, siete años? A él los niños le eran indiferentes, pero como el capullo de Neal le había producido una película infantil a su flamante novia; ella le pidió el favor de promover la cinta visitando a los niños. Pero Terry está seguro de que el marido de Karen eligió el hospital sabiendo que se iba a encontrar con ella.

El encuentro fue épico, tanto, que la cara del desconcertado Terry ocupó cientos de portadas… y la de la afortunada también. Pronto, fue de dominio público su romance adolescente, la profesión de Candy y sus humildes orígenes fueron expuestos. Terry tuvo que llamar personalmente a unas cuantas agencias, para que la dejasen en paz.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo y de todos; ella aceptó volver a salir con él. No fue fácil ser la novia de una estrella: no tenían vida privada, y Terry se negó a dejar sus antiguos hábitos. Fiestas, borracheras, excesos, demasiadas "amigas"… ni los consejos de una enferma Eleanor hicieron entrar en razón a su hijo. La echa tanto de menos… las echa de menos a las dos.

 _-Probablemente, ella es la venganza de todas mis mujeres. No he hecho más que herir a toda mujer que ha pasado por mi vida. Reniego de mi padre, pero…_ -se quedó callado un momento, sorprendido - _me parecía demasiado a él…_

Como si la revelación fuese una losa, se dejó caer pesadamente en la banqueta de bar que había al lado de la mesa del escenario. Se quedó un rato cabizbajo, abatido. En el magro atrezzo, había una botella de vino, y Dios sabe que le costó mucho no cogerla y beberla de golpe.

El público lo contemplaba atónito, en silencio, admirando lo que creían era una ensayada coreografía. Pero Terry en verdad se estaba debatiendo entre el coger o no la botella, y perderse de nuevo en su fondo.

Quitándose con mucho trabajo tal pensamiento, se reincorporó para seguir con su acto.

 _-Se fue, llevándose hasta su espejo, ¿ridículo, no? Pero más ridículo fue sentirme más huérfano con tal acto, como si algo dentro de mí pensara que el jodido espejo me devolvería su imagen. Imbécil. Los cajones estaban vacíos, la casa también. Y a pesar de que sólo estuvo conmigo un par de meses, jamás había caído en la terrible soledad en que vivía._

De nuevo apretó el puño, se encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y suspiró. Ha perdido la cuenta de los que se ha fumado en poco más de una hora, quizá más de los que haya fumado en el último año.

 _-Y en vez de pedirle perdón, me di al vicio con más fuerza. De todas formas, pedirle perdón no tenía sentido: sé que si se había ido era porque ya no le importaba; y no iba a humillarme, ni siquiera por ella…_

Por supuesto, ese descenso a los infiernos fue cubierto oficiosamente por la prensa. Dejó de trabajar en el teatro, se le veía más en bares y discotecas; donde era conocido por invitar cocaína a todo el que quisiera, aunque a veces ellos o él mismo acabaran en comisaría por meterse en peleas.

Tuvo decenas de falsos amigas por el mundo que, a cambio de fama, droga y publicidad; le presentaron mujeres hermosas, y así el sexo sin amor fluía como un pestilente río contaminado. Pensaba que la castigaba, pero realmente se estaba torturando a sí mismo. Siempre lo supo, pero el orgullo le impidió parar mucho tiempo. Quería olvidarla, pero cada mujer, por muy diferente que fuera, le recordaba a ella.

Si no hubiera sido por su madre, por Karen y por Charlie, jamás habría salido del pozo.

 _-Estoy seguro de que ella leyó todas las noticias que salían sobre mí, pero no me importa; porque esa historia ya quedó atrás. Es historia, señores. Y sí, la amé tanto, que me dejé media vida en olvidarla. Días llenos de trabajo frenético, y…_ -baja la voz hasta apenas ser audible- _y… y noches larguísimas tirado en esa maldita cama, que tenía más de ella que mi misma piel._

Se agachó de nuevo, mirando fijamente al suelo, y se hizo un largo silencio en el que no se oían siquiera la respiración de nadie. El encargado de las luces, después de varios minutos sin respuesta, entendió que Terry había terminado su actuación. Al tiempo que iba atenuando la luz del foco, iba en aumento la reacción del público.

Primero fueron unos tibios aplausos, como si no quisieran perturbar el ensimismamiento del actor, o como si aún estuvieran procesando las palabras dichas por él. Pero a los pocos segundos, una rabiosa ovación de pie inundó el teatro, llenándolo de una magia sanadora que cubrió al actor.

 _-Gracias…_ -musitó apenas audiblemente. Hizo la reverencia al público entre una lluvia de rosas y aplausos, y se retiró a su camerino con paso firme y solemne.

Una vez hubo atravesado el pasillo que llevaba al rincón más íntimo del teatro, a su camerino santuario; se dio cuenta de que sudaba frío, y de que el último cigarrillo aún iba prendido entre sus dedos. Abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que daba otra calada, y mientras buscaba el interruptor de luz, lo que escuchó lo dejó helado.

 _-¿No te he dicho que fumar es malo para la salud, Terry?_

No, no podía ser. De seguro se trata de una alucinación por la intensidad del momento en el escenario. Sí, eso debía ser.

Encendió las luces del espejo, y el cristal le devolvió la imagen que tantos meses había añorado. Esos preciosos ojos verdes que jamás olvidaría, pero que, gracias a Dios, ahora le miraban sin pizca de enfado, aunque arrasados en lágrimas.

 _-Gracias por venir…_ -atinó a decir, arrobado con la visión.

Ella sonrió dulcemente antes de responder.

 _-No podía faltar a tu vuelta al teatro. Se lo prometí a tu madre… y a ti… y a mí misma._

Pero antes de terminar su última frase, él ya la abrazaba con fuerza, repartiendo besos por la cara, por todas las diminutas pecas que la adornaban.

Charlie estaba a punto de entrar, pero vio que esta vez la bandeja de agua y su conversación, serían innecesarias.

Cerró delicadamente la puerta del camerino, quitó la placa de Terry Baker, puso una con el suyo propio; y se alejó sonriendo satisfecho.

 **FIN**

 **©Stear's Girl**

* * *

 **Ojalá este fic sea del agrado de todas, y lo hayan sentido como yo. Gracias.**


End file.
